1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch control device and, more particularly, to a load cell touch control device for detecting a motion trace.
2. Description of Related Art
Three detection manners are used in existing touch control devices. A first manner uses a resistive film to detect the positions of the contacts through the resistances, an analog-to-digital converter (ADC) to convert the positions of the contacts into digital signals, and a microcontroller to receive the digital signals to accordingly determine the positions on a panel touched by a user. A second manner uses a capacitive sensor to detect the positions of the contacts through the coupling capacitances at the touched points, and a microcontroller to determine the positions on a panel touched by a user. A third manner uses an optical grid to determine the positions on a panel touched by a user by shading the touched points from the light.
However, the cited manners have some operating defects respectively. For example, the response speed in the first manner becomes slower when the size of a panel is increased, and the manufacture cost is relatively increased. The unit resolution is affected by the shape and size of the capacitor used in the second manner, and this is not preferred in cost. The third manner is limited to the optical device itself, for the unit resolution of the optical grid cannot be increased as desired. In addition, the cited manners cannot detect the size of the applied force on touch, and can detect only the touched position. Besides, for the existing touch control devices, the manufacture cost is proportional to the panel area, i.e., the cost is increased as the panel area is enlarged.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved touch control device to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.